ghast_x_thoastfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Priast/@comment-172.76.145.145-20170715014422
He was a brave clone trooper. He was in Alpha Omega Bravo Tuesday McNugget squad, an elite team of Republic Commandos who escorted steaming hot fast food to the Chancellor at all times. He gave birth to me when he banged a quarian from the planet Masar-13, but he was killed by a group of rebel scumbags while he was drafted in the Empire. I, myself, serve Zaxby's chicken strips and spaghetti sauce to Lord Vader himself, following in daddio's footsteps. If I ever see another rebel, I'll choke him to death with boiling alfredo sauce and watch him slowly die while begging for mercy by my feet. Long live the Emperor. HenryFreeman: So you are half quarian, i'm scared as hell. HenryFreeman: Don't take off that mask please. TC-17: It comes with benefits. Sure, you can't get or bang 80% of anything without getting ebola, but you get cool clothes and wide hips. TC-17: eat* HenryFreeman: ... HenryFreeman: okay. TC-17: Also, you can generate paper towels and glazed donuts out of thin air if you squeeze your left toe while straining your eyeballs. HenryFreeman: What have you been taking? TC-17: Anti-biotics so I don't die in this armor. HenryFreeman: True, cause the suit doesn't have any breathing holes for some reason. TC-17: You also can't see shit without removing the stupid lenses and it makes you sweat like a hog monkey on a tuesday afternoon during sunday. Atleast there's a built in toilet, spa, library, and the helmet allows you to browse the HoloNet. HenryFreeman: Wow, why are the rebels winning again? TC-17: Because they keep ordering not to shoot them for some reason, our armor sucks KFC gravy, and there's this one guy who used to work for Vader but doesn't anymore and he basically can kill an entire planet in seconds so there you go. We should just bomb all the rebel planets with the blackwing virus tbh HenryFreeman: SHH! HenryFreeman: Don't mention that, you'll scare Vader. TC-17: The only thing that scares Vader is sand. HenryFreeman: Also, I just made the article for the Priast, it needs some work, but its a simple article. HenryFreeman: Sand... HenryFreeman: I'm calling Vader to kill you. TC-17: Why would Vader kill his fast food deliverer and secret gay lover? HenryFreeman: ... HenryFreeman: .................................. HenryFreeman: I'm done. HenryFreeman: You know what, I've always looked into the stars, and thought it would give me endless possibilites, but I get this... TC-17: I got spaghetti in my pockets and vomit on the floor HenryFreeman: Stay away from my child. But the code for the ramp is 666. TC-17: by the way i'm turning this "conversation" into a gmod comic HenryFreeman: no.... TC-17: It's treason, then. HenryFreeman: You're scaring me and my child, the empire will kil- oh I forgot about... TC-17: your child is a dirty rebel HenryFreeman: I'm retiring. HenryFreeman: Look I am a 68 year old stormtrooper. TC-17: I'm 90. HenryFreeman: Still retiring. HenryFreeman: How's your son, TC-18, and your grandson, TC-19, and your Great Grandson, TC-20? TC-17: TC-18 dropped out of college last week and became a male porn star. TC-19 still lives at the Death Star because he's still a lazy prick ever since his parents died, but TC-20 is growing up to be a good healthy trooper. He talks about enlisting into the Shadow Guard. I think he has some blood from daddio left in em'. HenryFreeman: Wait, your son is dead! TC-17: Oh, I forgot. He got shanked on his way to Jedi-Mart last night. HenryFreeman: Crap. HenryFreeman: I was going to talk to him about Operation: Pluto. TC-17: Is that a porno he stared in, or some kind of secret rebel operation? TC-17: starred HenryFreeman: Uhm... HenryFreeman: No more questions about this rebel operation. HenryFreeman: I MEAN NOT A REBEL OPERATION! TC-17: *pulls out missile launcher from under the table* talk dirt bag HenryFreeman: Fine, i'll give you the information. TC-17: *turns on tape recorder on helmet sneakily* HenryFreeman: The attack on Peark Harbor was a suprise military strike by the Imperial Japanese Navy Air Service- WAIT WRONG FILE! TC-17: I don't care about Earthly affairs, nutsack sniffer. HenryFreeman: Operation Pluto is a GMO on the Blackwing virus that won't kill us, but kill YOU! TC-17: *Gasp* HenryFreeman: *Cough* TC-17: *pulls out a blaster rifle and shoots you in the nutsack while imperial spies drag you away* HenryFreeman: Oww that hurt :(((((((((((( TC-17: I shall discover this evil plan of evilness and crush the rebel scum *vanishes* TC-17: *reappears and asks mad moxxie for a fanta and vanishes again* HenryFreeman: *I die because of blood loss* TC-17: *Lord Vader arrives and revives you with the Force* TC-17: *he then stabs a lightsaber down your left kidney and slaps you silly* HenryFreeman: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HenryFreeman: My kidney, my kidney is more important than my weapon right now. TC-17: *Vader steals your kidneys* My, I shall have these wonderful kidneys cloned and framed on my wall. I shall then slow roast them and add them to my salad tomorrow.